lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn of the Dragons: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that few adventures have been played, except for some items; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Getting started Suggested disciplines Assuming that you're currently at Grand Thane: * Assimilance * Grand Huntmastery * Kai-alchemy * Grand Pathsmanship * Telegnosis * Kai-Surge * Kai-Screen * Grand Nexus * Magi-Magic Notes: # The Sun-Lord level Telegnosis will remove one instant-death situation midway in the game. Ditto for Assimilance. Kai-alchemy and Animal Mastery can be a life-saver in several situations in the adventure # Note: The use of Magi-Magic is beneficial in three areas of the adventure: ## Hold Enemy (Grand Thane level) - when confronting an Eldenoran thug at Pinepeaks Abbey ## Glyph (Grand Thane level) - allows deterring the Hounds of Vikkak after leaving Castle Trainus ## The Sun Lord-level spell Penentrate will allow you to kill Vaxagore with an arrow shot. # If you are a veteran player, you can put Grand Weaponmastery and Animal Mastery aside. Suggested equipment 1. You only need to carry special weapons and armor over from the previous adventures. 2. Take the necessary disposable equipment from the equipment menu. Useful items from previous gamebooks * Silver Bow of Duadon (found in Book 6; extra-12 special item): Allows you to add another 3 to your result when picking a number from the Random Number Table when firing with an arrow. * Sommerswerd, sword of the Sun (found in Book 2; weapon-like special item): it vanquishes the undead and allows to fight the Darklords. * Jadin Amulet (found in Book 15; special item): Adds 1 to your score when instructed to pick a number from the Random Number Table when dodging missile-like attacks. * Miscellaneous armor items (e.g Silver Helm, Silver Bracers, Kagonite Chainmail, etc..) * Platinum Amulet * Korlinium Scabbard At the second part of the adventure you will be asked to decide whether to use the Reloni Bridge path or the Duadon-Rhem path. We recommend using Reloni because it is straightforward and you will not need to lose your backpack. Walkthrough Part I: Garthen to Vanamor (1) You can choose to interrogate the prisoner with either Kai-alchemy or Kai-surge but he will commit suicide with the cyanide pill. Even if you lose Endurance points, you can still restore points shortly. (210) At the monastery, you can restore some endurance points lost. The Telegnosis discipline will allow you to recognize a Kraan. The next morning, you get two items including a Talisman of Ishir (useful if you don't have Grand Nexus later on). You can make some donation to the people of the monastery. (16) At Pinepeaks Abbey, your group will be ambushed by Eldenoran soldiers. You must fight them. Then you can stop a drunk Eldenoran thug by using the improved Magi-magic or you have to fight him. If you have Deliverance, you can at least obtain more information from the dying brigand leader about the Eldenoran leader Prince Lutha. (190) Ignore the Shoni pilgrims but investigate the track to get a Silver Seal and then head to Castle Trainus. (120) Things doesn't turn out as it seem. The Sommerswerd will warn you of bogus people in the castle so you have to escape. Depending on the number you roll / pick, you either crash on the stable roof or towards the flagstone. If you are landing towards the flagstone, Kai-alchemy is a lifesaver. But you must fight the impostors. (93) At the castle gatehouse this is your first save-or-die test, so you should have Sun Lord-level Telegnosis, Grand Huntmastery and Animal Mastery. Either of the two will suffice as long as your score is 3 or more. As you head to the bridge, use either the Grand-Thane Kai-surge or Glyph spell Magi-magic and hope that it deters the Vikkak hounds (you must get 4 or more) to avoid fighting them. (188) You can take the cleric Matho's potion if you decide to head for the Duadon road. It serves little use though. Along the way, you meet a Baroness and then a guild journeyman. (19) You're 42 miles away from Vanamor. Depending on the number you roll, you could be given the option to attack / retreat or just retreating further before reaching the city. But the loot that they have is quite huge, including money. (340) If you have played Book 13, you would have met Cermaine. You can accompany him to the medical camp, but if you have the improved Deliverance, you can at least get more information from Cermaine's dying son. Part II:Vanamor to Casiorn This segment uses the Reloni Bridge route as it is more straightforward. You can also use the Duadon route but be you should note of the following: * You should be carrying the Silver Seal before entering the city. * Avoid the city of Abisko as it is in quarantine and curfew. * You will be captured regardless of what you do when entering the city. After that you will have to confront Prince Lutha before escaping the city. * After escaping the city, you will be prompted to take the new backpack with only small number of gold crowns (yes you also lose your original pouch), that might give you some handicap in buying additional items. * At River Storn, your Endurance Points must be 12 or more to swim safely otherwise you must have either Sun-Knight / Sun-Thane Kai-Alchemy or Sun-Lord Telegnosis to reach the other side of the river safely. (271) Both approaches are possible. If you take the northern path you might get caught in the siege engine wreckage before you encounter the war dogs (Animal Mastery helps). Only if you have the new improved (Grand Thane) Assimilance, you can safely approach the southern bridge path, avoiding the alarm by diving into the dug out and knocking out an Eldenoran officer to get some loot. (220) At the forest, the Animal mastery allows you to avoid encountering an Eldernoran scout. If not, ''you may be detected and will have to fight the scouts. ''Kai-Alchemy or Kai-surge is also a good alternative. (343) Assimilance removes an instant-death outcome. Once you're on the other side of the ridge, you're already out of the war zone. (138) At this point of time, you should have enough money to reach Casiorn. We assume that you have enough money to stay at the inns. (240) You are at the town of Amory. If you have played Kingdoms of Terror, you may recognize that the apparition is Roark and it has been 17 years since you last saw him. You will have to fight him. (83) Seek shelter in the village. You will be turned away at the manor. When you reach Varetta, don't waste your time, but look for the Halls of Learning. You will gain the Sun Crystal that you will need to close the Shadow Gate. (323) You will need to pay toll at Denka Gate. After that, you can head to the Barrel Bridge tavern in Quarlen. The new-improved Grand Thane-Telegnosis will tell you of a bargee hiding the merchant's jewels in his boot. It can be for fun if you choose to do so, but nonetheless you eventually make way to Casiorn. Part III: Kai Monastery and Plane of Darkness (44) If you possess Telegnosis, you will need to do a telepathic test where you lose about 5 EP if your score is less than 8 (you can add a maximum of 4 to your score). Nonetheless, you are given an escort to the Kai monastery. (94) On the route from Holmgard to the monastery, the improved Sun-Lord Grand Huntmastery warns you of a hidden bomb. You can safely remove the bomb with Kai-alchemy or Grand Nexus. Then you can stop to have a look at the remains of a Kai Master before cresting the ridge. (250) Mindblend (Kai-Grand Guardian Kai-Screen) allows you to eliminate a possible encounter with a group of Lavas, allowing you to enter the Vault of the Sun safely. (256) Either location you choose, you will need to fight a Lavas. (40) Grand Pathsmanship and Telegnosis will warn you of another wave of Lavas coming. Nonetheless, you will be dragged into the Shadow Gate. The new-improved Grand Nexus protects yourself while in the astral corridor. (80) In this part of the Plane of Darkness, you finally get to see the herd of dragons. You can kill the dragon herd leader Vaxagore by using the Magi-magic Penentrate spell with bow and arrow (Grand Nexus and Telegnosis also adds 3 to your score) or use a weapon to defeat him. You then head back to the Shadow Gate. (276) ''The improved Kai-alchemy Slowfall spell eliminates the save-or-die test where it allows you to land safely, and lets you retrieve the Sun Crystal to close the Shadow Gate ''and complete the adventure. Appendices Enemy roster Only unavoidable enemies will be shown. Unavoidable enemies Category:Walkthrough